peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Mine (Anna version)
Back at Hangman's Tree, Hiro, Tommy, and the Lost Boys Gang, still wearing their fairy tale costumes, had returned to the hideout still singing the fairy tale creature song. Hiro, Tommy, and the Lost Boys Gang: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda What makes the fairy tale creature real? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda They kept singing, "Hana Mana Ganda" as they entered the tree and danced around the room. Anna (wearing a light pink silk nightgown with puffy sleeves, matching bloomers, a matching camisole (with a pink bow on the chest), two matching hair-bows, and matching slippers) and Hans (wearing white flannel nightshirt with long sleeves, matching cotton leggings, matching socks, and burgundy slippers) sat on the bed, waiting for them to return. The singing stopped as Kristoff entered the hideout. "Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves." Kristoff announced before greeting in Farquaad's voice, "How!" "How, chief!" The Lost Boys Gang greeted back as they bowed. "How!" Hiro called. "How!" Tommy repeated. Then Kristoff walked to Anna and Hans in an Indian style. "Big chief greets little mother and uncle." he said. He called again in Farquaad's voice, "How!" "Ug!" Anna and Hans grunted in unison. "Oh, Anna, is that all you and Hans gotta say?" Kristoff asked in a normal voice, "Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful." "Yes, especially Fiona." Anna said sarcastically, as she and Hans walked away. "Fiona?" asked Kristoff, confused on what she meant. "Hiro?" Anna called, as Hiro and Tommy danced around again, whooping, "Tommy! Take off those fairy tale costumes and get ready for bed." "Bed?" Hiro repeated, as he stopped. "Brave no sleep!" Tommy protested, "Go for day without sleep!" "What?!" Hans gasped, aghast at Tommy's comment. "But, boys," Anna said, as she straightened out the blanket and sheets on the bed. "we're going home in the morning, and--" "Home? Leave Neverland?" asked Hiro. "Mm-hmm." Anna said. "But we just got here this morning, Anna!" Tommy complained. "You don’t understand." Hans tried to explain, "It’s just that...." "Oh, Hans, we don't wanna go home. Grandpa wanted you out of the nursery." Tommy said. "But what if grandpa were to change his mind and finds us missing?" asked Anna, "He would be heartbroken along with grandma." "Let’s just say that we don’t care." Hiro snapped, giving Hans a haughty nod. "Hey!" Hans cried, "That’s selfish of you to say that!" "Whether you like it or not, we have to go home." Anna agreed with her older brother. It was then that Kristoff jumped in front of Hiro and Tommy. "No go home!" he said, "Stay many moons! Have big heap time!" "Now, Kristoff, let's stop pretending and be practical." Anna said, but Kristoff ignored her. "Chief Flying Eagle has spoken!" Kristoff called, as he walked into his room. The boys cheered. "Oh for goodness' sake!" Hans said. He and Anna tried to talk to Hiro and Tommy again. "Please, boys. Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages?" "Course!" Tommy agreed. "But you can't." Anna said, as she removed the Peter Pan costume and used diaper from Tommy. "You need a family." Hans said, as he helped him into a fresh diaper and a pair of green footy pajamas with snaps, a lighter green collar and wrists, and smooth white soles, "We all do." Bambi, Thumper, and Flower were tied upside down by Chowder as they continued pretending to be the fairy tale creatures. "Aren't you our mother, Anna?" asked Tommy, "And is Hans our uncle?" "Oh, Tommy, of course not." Anna said. "Our real mother is in Heaven with Jesus, and our real uncle lives with our aunt and cousins. But surely you haven't forgotten our grandmother?" Hans said. "Did she have doggy ears and wear a fur coat?" asked Tommy. "Oh no, Tommy," Anna smiled. "That was Spike." "And besides, Spike is a he," Hans added. "Fifi is a she." "Spike? Fifi? Those names sound familiar." Hiro wondered, as he put on a set of light blue pajamas that consists of a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants. The Lost Boys Gang seemed to be listening. "I think I had a mother once." Chowder said. "What was she like?" Bambi, Thumper, and Flower asked in unison. "I forget." Chowder said, as he let go of the rope and grabbed it in time before Bambi, Thumper, and Flower hit their heads on the floor. "I had a white rat." Dash said. "That's no mother!" Chowder snapped, as he shoved him aside. Chowder tackled Dash, Tony, and Fievel, and Bambi, Thumper, and Flower hit their heads on the floor. Soon, the Lost Boys Gang were in a rumble again. "No, no, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is." Anna said. The boys gang stopped fighting, removed their fairy tale costumes, put on their pajamas, and went over to her. Dash was wearing a baby blue one-piece pajama set, white socks, and blue slippers. Chowder was wearing a pinkish red nightshirt, bright red leggings, white socks, a pinkish red nightcap, and bright red slippers. Bambi was wearing a purple two-piece pajama set with blue stripes consisting of a jacket with snaps and pants, white socks, and brown slippers. Thumper was wearing dark blue footy pajamas with a moon, stars, and planets on them. Flower was wearing turquoise footy pajamas. Tony was wearing a blue two-piece pajama set with white stripes consisting of a jacket with buttons and pants. Fievel was wearing purple footy pajamas. "Tell us." Tony said. "Yes, tell us." added Fievel. "Please, Anna?" Chowder said. "Well, a mother, a real mother, whether dead or alive," Anna explained. "is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, "sleep tight"." Then she began to sing as brushed a few tears from Tommy's eyes. Anna: Baby mine Don't you cry Baby mine Dry your eyes Rest your head Close to my heart Never to part Baby of mine Meanwhile, Warren T. Rat and the Mott Street Maulers, thanks to Apple Bloom's help, found Kristoff's hideout. They opened the doors but didn't go in. They just listened. Anna: Little one When you play Don't you mind What they say Let those eyes Sparkle and shine Never a tear Baby of mine As the boys gang listened to the powerful sound of Anna's voice, Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony, and Fievel felt tears dripping down their faces and remembered how much they missed their parents. In the other room, Kristoff was not upset. Rather, he was angry and snapped an arrow into two. But then he listened to Anna's lovely voice and took a peek through the curtains. Anna: If they knew Sweet little you They'd end up Loving you too All the same people who scold you What they give Just for the right to hold you Outside, Wilbur and the Mott Street Maulers also had tears dripping from their eyes. But Warren T. rat was just waiting. Wilbur took out a picture of his mother, looked at it, and cried on Warren T. Rat's coat, but Warren T. Rat shushed him. Anna: From your head To your toes (Baby mine) You're so sweet Goodness knows (Baby mine) Anna saw that Tommy was asleep, and Hans tucked in him. Anna: You are so precious to me Cute as can be Baby of mine Baby mine Baby mine As the song ended, the boys gang started to cry. "That's beautiful, Anna!" Chowder sobbed, "Wish I could sing like that!" "I'm sure you will one of these days." Hans smiled. "Even your singing voice could elicit tears?" Fievel asked, "Oh, that's really sad," he sniffled, before a tear ran down his face. "I liked it!" "Don't cry, Fievel," Anna reassured him, "Sometimes my beautiful voice makes you guys cry, and sometimes it doesn't." Tommy woke up, crying. "I wanna see my mother!" he sniffled. "Yes, Tommy." Anna said. "But we have Widow Tweed as our grandmother." Hans said. "I propose we leave for home at once!" Hiro said, as he put his clothes back on. "Can I go too, Anna?" Chowder asked. "Me too, Ann!" Thumper called. "I wanna go!" Tony called. "All right, boys, all right!" Anna said, "I'm sure grandma would be glad to have you." "Err… that is, if Kristoff doesn't mind." Hans said. At that moment, Kristoff walked up in an angry state. "Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you," he snarled. "Once you're growin' up, you may never come back! NEVER!" And with that, he stomped back in his room. "Oh, gracious!" said Tony. "Oh dear!" Anna said, realizing how upset Kristoff was. "Well, then, shall we be off?" Hiro asked. Tommy and the boys gang got out of their pajamas while Tommy (who put yet another clean diaper on), Dash, Chowder, Tony, and Fievel put their clothes back on. "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" The boys gang cheered as they made their way out, unaware there was a trap ahead. Kristoff then laid in his hammock and said, "They'll be back." Then he played his panpipes as he fell asleep. Anna took off her nightgown, bloomers, camisole, hair-bow, and slippers and put her coronation gown, stockings, petticoat, bloomers, and flats back on while Hans took off his nightshirt, leggings, socks, and slippers and put his Prince outfit back on. Then he and Anna went in front of Kristoff's room. "Kristoff?" She asked but she and Hans knew there would be no changing Kristoff's mind. "Goodbye, Kristoff." Hans sighed. He and Anna went up the stairs and out of the hideout to go home, or at least they thought they were going home. When they got out, they saw that Hiro, Tommy, Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony, and Fievel were tied and gagged by the Mott Street Maulers. "Hiro! Tommy!" she gasped. "Uh-oh!" gasped Hans, "This does not look good." Anna was about to scream, but one of the Mott Street Maulers grabbed her mouth and clutched Hans' wrist. "All right, men, take them away!" Warren T. Rat ordered. And so, poor Anna, Hans, and the boys were taken away to the pirate ship. Warren T. Rat and Wilbur stayed behind. They got a white present with a red ribbon around it. "And now, Wilbur, to take care of Kristoff Pan!" Warren T. Rat said, as he tied the present to a rope. "But Warren, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?" Wilbur asked. "Aye, that it would, Wilbur." said Warren T. Rat, "But I've given my word to Apple Bloom, not to lay a finger or a hook on Kristoff Pan." He then used his hook to lower the present down the hole "And Warren T. Rat never breaks a promise!" Once the present was delivered, Warren T. Rat and Wilbur went away. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sad songs